Blast From The Past
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Stacy Keibler, a former wwe diva comes back to visit her 'family' for the week when she bumps into a blast from the past...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Please read and review :)_**

* * *

It started off as any normal day in her life that she now lead, she'd been asked to go to some photoshoots, which she enjoyed doing, perks of the job she told everyone. It wasn't easy being a female in a male dominated world-now or then really, that's how everybody sees the wrestling industry, but even if she wanted to change people's minds it wouldn't really work especially not with her looks, people looked at her and all they saw was a piece of ass, she was eye candy that was all and by now she was used to it, she'd been in that industry a long time and had then had enough so she ventured off into the Hollywood path and had made it, it seemed so much like still being in the WWE, nothing had really changed, she still played a role in a male dominated world, but at least she wouldn't be intimated nowadays, or at least it's what she told herself.

As the long legged blonde found her way through the crowded hallway, she had once known all to well, she located the person she had been looking for, well he wasn't hard to miss, he was taller than her, he stood at nearly seven foot and had long, dark hair, she had a smile on her angelic face, that was until she saw who he was standing with, fair enough she knew he was married, but why did he have to be married to a skank? She wasn't pretty and she certainly wasn't anything special, and she rightly knew the feeling of hatred was mutual, they were only cival because of him.

She took one deep breath before making her way over, this time she plastered a fake smile on her face as she saw the other blonde look in her direction and she saw her smile mirrored in the other woman's smile. Least she knew the feeling was mutual, _"Heyy Blondie, you made it" _She heard the taller man say as she approached and he'd noticed her presence, _"I said I'd be here didn't I?" _She said with that all too familiar teasing tone in her voice., and could feel the other blonde women's eyes burn into her, _"Yeah bro, the girl said she's be here and she showed, you know she has a life outside of this place" _The three heard another voice respond from behind them, another voice Stacy knew well and was thankful he was actually there as well, it would make this week more bareable to have someone on her 'team' so to speak.

She'd come to see her 'family', but she knew for most of the week she'd end up being stuck with the other blonde women, as Stacy found herself staring at her, she noticed the women's figure was slightly masculine, Stacy looked down and smiled knowing the fact she was prettier, she had longer legs- well hell that was obvious they went on for days, she even had a theme song about them and she knew most women in the world envied them and that bitch certainly did, as her eyes lifted off her legs and the ground, she found the other women standing relatively close to her, she didn't feel all the comfortable with the close proxiomity of the woman, she didn't know what it was that unnerved her, but something in this women did, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

_"Earth to blondie over there... Are you coming? I mean I don't have all day ya know?" _The blonde snapped at Stacy, who just rolled her eyes at her and mutter bitch under her breath, which the woman clearly heard and so did the tall man behind her as she heard him chuckle, but luckiily the older, taller man hadn't, as the two blonde women and the taller man trailed behind him, to his legendary dressing room.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Sorry that's i's been such a long time since I've wrote a new story, so hopefully you guys will cut me some slack and read and review please :)_**

**_Thank you in advance x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Please read and review :) Thank you for your review Ainat! You do make me laugh, hopefully this chapter will answer some questions lol x_**

* * *

John Cena was glaring at his so-called best friend, Randy Orton, he was mocking him, because unlike Randy he wasn't whipped by a women and even if Randy didn't admit it John Cena knew Torrie as much as John liked her she had Randy well and truly wrapped round her finger. _"Randy it's ok, I mean, some guys like the women to wear the trousers in the relationship" _He said which resulted in Randy knocking him over, but Cena didn't land on the floor as he expected, but instead he well sort of kind of landed into someone, standing up rather sharpishly to see who it was he realised the, Someone was the most beautiful women alive, even after all these years, he knew those legs anywhere.

Way to go Randy... You jackass Cena though as he shot him a deadly glare before turning his full attention back to the blonde women he had just previously colided with.

_"I'm so sorry.."_ Cena managed to get out of his mouth before the women even registered it was him as she was just getting up off the floor in front of him, _"John..." _She said his name, it was just like the first time she said it all those years ago, it was as if time stood still, they locked eyes for a split second, that was until he felt a rather large and strong had round his neck depriving him of air, _"You Cena, should watch we're you're going in future" _The scary, taller man threatened, John and Randy both noted that the blonde John had inadventely fallen into didn't seem to impressed by her brother chauvanstic attitude, the fact he felt he had to defend her, even though John had appologised and they'd probably shared a moment which was ruined.

When she snapped out of her temporary dazed state, she saw her skanky-in-law staring at the scene that had just unfolded and she rolled her eyes in a sign of annoyance before leaving the four people behind her.

_"It's fine, I can see it was Randall playing on of his tricks again" _She said smugly as she smiled sweetly at John and flounced off down the corridor, leaving the three muscular men in her wake.

_"Randall?" _The balding man turned to the two younger superstars as he shock his and laughed as he followed his sister and sister-in-law along the corridor.

* * *

Randy rolled his eyes at his best friend who was now laughing at him, _"It's not like I chose the name..." _He said before walking way to his locker room,John had to admit he'd missed the blonde long legged diva, not just because she was possibly the most beautiful women in the world to him but also she had a knack of winding Orton up better than him. Also they shared something, once upon a time, she was the one that he'd let slip by he was sure of that, they could have been something (well he believe that anyways) if she hadn't have gone off to hollywood to persue other things. But he couldn't hold her back from that they barely knew each other, but he felt it and he was sure she did when their eyes met for that brief second, there was something unfinished there, something that was yet to start, but he had a sense that it would, even if she had a very twisted family, she seemed normal enough, right?

_"What is it that men exactly see in Miss Barbie Doll anyways?" _John snapped back into reality, _"Sorry?" _He asked the blonde standing next to him, where had she appeared from? He was sure she'd disappeared off after her husband, so why was she back standing next to him? _"I'm guessing you meant Stacy with that comment?" _He paused for a brief moment before he carried on, _"She's just amazing I guess, beautiful..." _He went to carry on when he was stopped by the women next to him, _"Beautiful? God Cena you need to get some glasses, if that's what you call beautiful, especially when you have a flawless diva standing next to you" _Cena chuckled he couldn't help it flawless? The women next to him was a lot of things but flawless definitely wasn' one of them.

_"Jealously is a ugly emotion ya know Michelle?" _He said before sauntering off, in the direction his best friend had just exited previously.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Please read and review :) Thank you for your review Ainat! You do make me laugh, hopefully this chapter will answer some questions lol x_**

* * *

_"Jealously's an ugly emotion, Michelle" _Is what he had heard, why would Michelle be jealous and what of the long haired man wondered?

Stacy was to ever other man alive beautiful, but she was his sister, it would be wrong to think of her that way and he was married.. to Michelle and she beautful and talented in her own way, right?

As his and he noticed his brother's gaze went between the long legged blonde and his wife, he wonder why there was this anomosity between them.

They were two different people.

They were two different era's in this buisness.

Attitude Era meets PG Era...

His sister had been the legs and the eye candy as much as he hated to say it, and his wife was a diva, he truly belived that.

He saw the interaction between the two, it was distant and cold, not what he normally saw in the two blondes when the interacted with him, with Glen, with any other person.

He heard Cena, that smug arrogant git, call his sister "perfect" and that annoyed him, not that his sister was seen as being perfect but because he had said it.

Cena was smug and arrogant, he was a basic thug, he's the so called "Doctor of Thuganomics" he was only keeping his sister out of danger, right?

Cena, eurgh and she should think that to, because I say so and she will adhere to my rules.

* * *

I can see Mark watching me, most people believe he is scary just like his persona, but he isn't he may be the dead man, the phenom whatever people want to call him.

To me he's my brother.

Just Mark.

And I can tell he's annoyed but I don't know why, I will make it my mission to find out why.

* * *

As I look around the enormous locker room that belongs to my brother, my gaze switches between the blonde who is standing next to him and the long legged blone who is sitting on the bench next to me.

I can see in my brother's eyes something burning in them, annoyance, anger, I can't quite put my finger on it, what is it?

I'm going to say anger but nine times out of ten, it's protection.

But I can't help but think of which blonde he thinks needs protecting.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's short guys, It wouldn't let me upload the whole chapter I wanted to! Hope you like my short chapter, I will be updating with a longer chapter as soon as I can! x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Please read and review :) Thank you for your reviews so far they mean alot to me :) _**

**_Sorry if you haven't seen Extreme Rules yet- I have just finished watching it and it inspired this chapter! x_**

* * *

Stacy was somewhere she hadn't been for an awfully long time- the location Tampa, Florida, the event you ask, Extreme Rules of course, as she ran down the card for tonight's procedings, one struck her eye, the main event so to speak, her and Christian were good friends had been for a while and she was glad he was finally getting his due, but she was talking about the other main event, the triple threat match for the WWE championship- JoMo Vs The Miz Vs John Cena- the latter of the three was who had been running through her mind an awful lot lately, a little too much, not that she minded or should be complaining about that, but her brother's didn't seem to like him all that much, well she says brothers, its more Mark than Glen, even though it was Glen who had warned John off after he accidently fell into her the other day, but it was Mark who seemed annoyed by their interaction, she saw it in his body langugae, but why? John didn't seem that bad, not that she knew him all that well, once upon a time, she nearly did, but that's a story for another day.

She scanned the locker room she was in, it was relatively big, larger than her wrestling days anyways, at least tonight she'll get to see one of her brothers perform, as Mark was still recovering from his injury, Glen would be the one performing with his tag team partner, The Big Show, what a strange combination she thought, but very effective from the few shows she'd watched recently. Talk of the devils the three men she was just thinking about had just walked in with McSkank, she meant Michelle- she also had a match tonight, which she was telling Mark about, while the two other large men rolled their eyes and Stacy had to supress a laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Extreme Rules was well under way and Glen had sucessfully defending his tag team titles, so team morale in this locker room was sky high, and now it was Michelle's match, Stacy didn't really want to watch this match itself,but she would have to since Michelle was Mark's wife and but still Stacy didn't want to watch it, it was boring up until she found out Michelle had lost, which made Stacy smile and chuckle to herself, serves the bitch right for thinking she owns this place she thought.

But not long after that it was the main event time, and she braced herself as she saw him, appear on the tv monitor, he gave his all too famliar salute and made his way down towards the unforgiving steel cage, to see what awaited his fate for that evening, she found herself captivated by this man dressed in his red cap, red t-shirt and jorts, what was it about him? That made his so damn irrestiable? Apart from the blantantly obvious fact the man was truly gorgeous, even more so without his t-shirt on, Stacy could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing hitch at this site.

She tried to hide it, but she knew they all knew in that room, John Cena was good looking, and Stacy definitely liked him.

She tried to hide her excitement at the end of Extreme Rules, John Cena was the New WWE Champion, he'd done it, after a year, he was back on top of his game, the emotions that poured through that man, she loved it, the fact he loved this buisness so much, and there it is, one of famous catchphrases, you can see him mouthing it- _"The Champp is heerrrreeee!" _

And the crowd are loving it just as much as he is, and just as much as she was at that point in time.

* * *

She had goosebumps from the electricity in the air.

The excitement.

The emotions.

That's when she bumped in to him.. the man himself... John Cena, _"I'm sorry..." _It flew out of her mouth instantly because she was, she wasn't looking where she was going she was too busy thinking about him.. and then he appeared out of thin air. _"No problem baby girl" _He smiled, _"Um.. I guess congratulations are in order seeing as your the champ" _She said nervously and there eyes locked again, and there they were the sparks she felt earlier on when she'd seen him again, right after he'd bumped into her...

Brown met Blue.

Blue met Brown.

The moment seemed to last forever, and she never wanted it to end, she didn't know what was happening, suddenly that gap between them, well there wasn't one, their bodies touching, his lips on hers, hers on his, and then wow... and explosion of passion, she'd never seen on felt before.

Was this really happening?

Or was it some kind of beautiful dream she had congured up in her mind from the moment she'd seen him again.

Suddenly, she felt him step back away from her, not fully, just enough for her to snap back into reality.

There it was, the reason he was damn irrestiable, it was the smile of his and his baby blue eyes which she could have drowned in.

She'd fallen in love with him in a week... She's not the sort of girl to make rash decisions they are normally well thought out processes, but that went straight out of the window when she'd seen him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Sorry for the extremely slow update! I've had a few problems with my laptop, but I am back now :) So thank you too all of you that are still reading! _**

**_Please Read And Review as Reviews make me happy :) x_**

* * *

_"Well, that's something that doesn't happen everyday..." _Was the first thing the long legged blonde she heard when she snapped back into reality, trying to take in what had just happen but she found her eyes locked with his again, she was momentarily speechless, _"I, um I'm sorry?" _What was she thinking, I'm sorry? Serious what was wrong with her, she was standing there like a lemon infront of John Cena of all people. Then she heard him chuckle, _"No, not what I meant baby girl" _The tall muscular man said as he closed the space between the two of them, _"So, how about we get out of here? And you can help me.. um celebrate?" _He said with that smug grin on his face, which makes so many fans around the world hate him, she didn't know how he wanted to 'celebrate' but who did he think he was? _"I'm sorry John" _The blonde long legged women said as she distanced herself from him, _"I don't know what sort of girl you take me for"_ she responded finally. He instantly took hold of her hand, the feel was electric, only he produced that kind of reaction in her, the feeling that her knees were about to buckle, _" I should rephrase that, would you like to go for dinner with me?" _

* * *

Little did they know that there was someone watching them from around the corner, the silent figure slunk back into the darkness, as the champion and the long legged blonde woman walked away hand in hand smiling and laughing at one another, discussing where to eat, John Cena acting like the perfect gentleman, letting the blonde choose somewhere to eat. The figure had to hold back a scoff, John Cena, a gentleman? That statement could never be true. The figure tried to hide the smile on their face, but they couldn't, this was a too big opportunity to miss. Something that they were going to relish in, getting even with John Cena and stitching up that blonde in the process. As they made there way back to where they could put their plan into process, with a menacing smile plastered onto their face. Nobody knew why she didn't like John Cena, to the world he was seen as a hero, to her he was an egotisical jerk, because once upon a time he.. well never mind, another time another place for that story.

* * *

I looked across at his wife, she had a smile on her face but he couldn't quite figure out if it was a smile, or if it meant something more than that, and I found my brother looking at my wife in the same way, one of confusion or was it wonder? What was the blonde up to or more to the question what had she found out? That's when she turned around to face us, wide eyed and no smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow as if to ask her what and she took the hint as she started to say, _"I just thought you two should know, I saw, him kissing her..." _Now I was even more confused, _"Who kissing who 'chelle?" _And that's when her look changed, she stiffened, her features turned cold, the mood changed, and you could cut the tension with a knife, _"John Cena and your sweet innocent sister" _Her voice was emotionless as she stated it.

My blood began to boil slightly at the thought of what my wife just said, but when I looked across at my brother his reaction wasn't what I expected, he merely laughed which suprised me, Glenn didn't laugh very often so it was strange to hear it, this wasn't one of his menacing laughs but a normal laugh. I stared at him confused as he turned his head slightly to the right to face me and my wife who was now sitting beside me.

_"Seriously, you didn't see it coming? It was more obvious than you two being married, I saw it from last week when he 'accidently' bumped into her" _Glenn seemed more informed of the scenario that was unfolding that I did, and then my wife chipped in _"Glenn, do you not know who John Cena is? He's most likely going to ply her with drinks and take advantage of her..." _Michelle said, as I gave her a dirty look for her efforts, _"I just putting it out there! Don't shoot the messenger..." _

_"And in your world Michelle, the world is black or white, why don't you like John Cena? Or is it that your jealous of Stacy?" _He asked my wife, who stayed silent, _"Don't rush to answer..." _I heard him say as he leaned back against the wall.

_"Ok children pipe down, Where is she now, do you know? You said he'd probably be plying her wirh alcohol, did he take her somewhere?" _It was my turn to ask some questions, I knew Stacy would be safe, she was the normal one in our family, the sensible one but going off with John Cena, was that a wise move? I wondered why I actually didn't like the guy, he had never done anything to me, he had an attitude when he first started, but who didn't? He was a professional, the bouts they'd had, Cena had worked hard, even I had to admit that. Apart from that I knew nothing about him, outside of this place, he was off the radar, but Michelle hates him, she's the most Anti-Cena person I know, and hell there's a few out there.

_"She mentioned some quiet little restaurant just down the road, she said it was her favourite... I mean, I only heard it in passing" _

_" I know the place" _I heard Glenn speak again, I almost forgot her was there, he was so silent after Michelle's comments, _"We went there last time she came to visit"_

* * *

How was I supposed to tell Mark, I was secretly stalking John and Stacy, how mental would that make me look? Atleast Glenn knows where this place is, I couldn't quite make out the place name, I heard it imbetween muffles and laughter, which infuriated me more than anything. Why did she let this egotisical jerk get to her? Maybe because once upon a time, he had the nerve to reject her? Did he not know who she was? She's Michelle McCool and she's flawless, didn't you know?

I think this makes it game on, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Sorry for the extremely slow update! I've had a few problems with my laptop,and then had a bit of writers block, but I am back now :) So thank you too all of you that are still reading! _**

**_Please Read And Review as Reviews make me happy :)_****_ x_**

* * *

As they entered the little intimate chinese restaurant, the long legged blonde felt a bolt of electriciry run through her, since she'd been back, she'd longed to spend some alone time with this man, but now she suddenly had a premonition so to speak of how things weren't going to end nicely, she had sixth sense it had something to do with another blonde.. one who didn't like her very much and one who was definitely not keen on her partner in crime tonight. As she looked across the table as they sat down, her partner in crime so to speak was looking a little bit nervous, and this made her laugh but she had to reign that in when his attention turned full to her and she nearly drowned in his baby blue eyes and there it was his signature grin and when she clocked sight of it she rolled her eyes and it was his turn to laugh.

_"So when did you discover this place?" _The tall muscular man asked the tall, long legged blonde who sat across from him, she shrugged her shoulders, _" Well to be honest, I got taken on a really lame date and he took me here, this place is great, just the company wasn't" _She laughed and he smiled, _"So great place and great company, I do feel honoured..." _He replied almost straight away, _"Who said you were great company?" _She teased, and he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, _"Because if I wasn't you wouldn't be sitting here with me, would you now sweetheart?" _And then he straightened up and sat back against his chair, the guy was sure as hell cocky, but then he had ever right to be she thought, as she was still imagining his breath against her skin.

The worse thing was that she had this idea of John Cena in her head from all those years ago, young, arrogant and self assured, and back then she hated that about him, but now these were the things that intrigued her about him, and made him irresistable to her, maybe she'd done a lot of growing up in the past few years, or maybe she just realised the inevitable.

Fate.

Stacy was never the type of girl to believe in fate, that was until now.

Fate.

It was what brought them here, it had to be, right?

* * *

Mark watched as his blonde muscular wife disappeared out of the room towards their car and his attention turned fully to his younger, bolder brother, _"Maybe she got it wrong, why would Stacy be going anywhere with John?" _Mark's reaction was more one of confusion as to why Stacy was with John and why Michelle seemed concerned about this unfolding scenario yet Glenn, Stacys own brother didn't, Glenn was normally the one more possessive of Stacy than Mark, what was going on in the world?

_"Or maybe Stacy's decided to go out him, for a meal, does everyone have to be alterior motives, if you want to go and check it out be my guest I'll take you and Michelle there to prove John Cena isn't the devil like you and her think he is, why do you not like him anyways?" _Glenn said walking away past Mark towards his car.

Maybe Glenn was right, his words played through Mark's head as he got into his car beside his wife, "_Why do you not like him anyways?" _

Why did I not like the guy?

Why did Michelle not like him?

Mark wondered as his car pulled out behind Glenn's car and followed him for a couple of miles down the road and he watched as Glenn's car pulled up outside of what could only be described as a shack, Mark pulled up warrily beside Glenn and stepped out of the car with Michelle in tow as he followed Glenn towards the entrance of this so called 'restuarant'

* * *

As she laughed the tall blonde couldn't help but notice the tall muscular man moved closer to her, decreasing the small gap that was inbetween them, this excited her, ever so slightly, what was she a teenager? She was more excited than she had been in her life, having John Cena all to herself, so when he moved in for the kiss, she didn't hesitate to respond just as passionately, shaking away her fear or the premonition she had earlier about something bad was going to happen.

But what the pair of lovebirds hadn't noticed was the arrival of three figures standing by the doorway who had a birds eye view of them...

* * *

**_A/N 2: Make sure you check out Ainat's recent updates because they are awesome! If you haven't read any of Ainat's fanfics, they are well worth it!_**

**_Thanks for your time! Please rememeber to R&R x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Sorry for the extremely slow update! I've had a few problems with my laptop,and then had a bit of writers block, but I am back now :) So thank you too all of you that are still reading! _**

**_Please Read And Review as Reviews make me happy :)_****_ x_**

* * *

As the three people stood watching the couple, who were blissfully unaware, Mark looked at the two people who stood on either side of him and wondered how their reactions were so different, the tall man next to him who happened to be his brother wasn't that shocked or phased by the sight he saw infront of him, whereas his wife the blonde woman on his left seemed annoyed maybe or was it anger that flashed on her face?

But when he looked back to the scene that was unfolding he actually saw the smile he hadn't seen on the pretty young blondes face he hasn't seen in a while, it was a fake smile she plastered on for photo shoots, but it was a genuine smile, one of happiness.

Maybe John Cena wasn't so bad after all? Mark thought, now if Stacy clocked him and the two people with him she'd think they were stalking her, even though technically they were he reminded himself, what to do now he wondered?

_"Who's hungry?" _He said in a soft low voice as he walked to sit down on the nearest table to the door, away from his sister and the tall muscular man she was with, as he walked away he missed the annoyed look on the face of his wife who followed in suit behind him and Glenn.

* * *

Stacy looked into John's deep blue eyes and she shivered with anticipation at the twinkle that lay in his eyes, his smile, and how it softened his normally hard facial features. It was weird to think she was sitting with the WWE Champion, after she left the company she never thought she'd see him again, as he was an up and coming star when she left and now he was the face of the company.

She was used to the bright lights, the noise and people rushing about, as she was sure he was in fairness, being on the road all the time, photoshoots, tv shows, interviews you name it the works, she'd been there done that, was still doing them as she was sure he was too, she'd tuned into the tv a few weeks ago and he was all over it, movies, tv shows, interviews, but hell it made for good tv viewing, she smiled, realising she was totally zoned out and when she snapped back into reality he heard him say, _"Considering this is a initmiate restaurant don't you think three's a crowd?" _Her big brown eyes looked at him in confusion, _"Sorry?" _And he simply gestured to a table that was out of her direct eye line behind her, where her two brothers and her bitch of a sister in law sat, and she gasped slightly, _"Not who I expected to see in here, Mark always told me Michelle hated this place..."_

John laughed, _"No offense but what does he see in her?" _This seemed to make his dinner companion laugh, _"Who knows? Because I don't see it either" _She whispered back to him, and it was his turn to laugh again, _"You want to get out of here? Have a night cap somewhere else?" _He asked, half hoping she'd say yes and half afraid the blonde would say no.

But then again who said no to John Cena?

She blushed, how did she get so lucky she wondered, John Cena was clearly the most beautiful man she had laid eyes on, _"Sounds great..."_

* * *

_"Looks like the love birds are leaving" _Michelle gave the two men who were with her the 411 of what was going on, since she was sitting facing Stacy's table while the men weren't Mark didn't want to make it obvious they were stalking their younger sister.

_"So?" _Glenn responded, _"I don't think he actually cares now, he's calmed down and is thinking rationally... Even though it's John Cena..." _He paused and turned to face his brother, _"I heard he's a player and only after one thing, you might wanna warn the girl now before she leaves as she's coming past us... now" _He stifled a laugh and waved at his sister, _"Hey Stace, having fun?"_

Stacy looked across and laugh, _"The question should be are you?" _Which made Glenn laugh out loud as Michelle shot him and Stacy a dirty look, it was the first time Mark had looked at the couple again since walking into the restaurant, he was holding her hand he noticed, John and Stacy were holding hands, and he wasn't quite saw if he was angered by that or what Glenn had just said.

Was John Cena as bad as his reputation said?

Stacy smiled at Mark, and he couldn't help but smile back, his sister was happy and so what if it was John Cena who made her smile, he'd just have to deal with it, because he knew Stacy had one hell of a right hook, especially for a girl, _" We still on for lunch tomorrow? You can bring Johnny boy along if you like?" _And he saw the confusion in his sisters face as he knew it wasn't what she thought he'd say, _"Ummm, sure, see you tomorrow then" _She said as she and the tall muscular man disappeared out of sight.

_"What did you do that for?" _Michelle asked, and Mark locked eyes with her, _"I'm keeping an eye on the prize..."_

* * *

**_A/N 2: Sorry guys if you were expecting a fight, I'm in a loving mood.. but watch this space! _**

**_And sorry for the slow update again! Please R&R x_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I got a inbox message the other day off My Time Is Now... Which made me realise I haven't wrote a fanfiction about my favourite couple for a long time... So here goes!_**

**_Basic plot... I've given Stacy a totally cool family that's in the WWE.. wonder if you can guess who they are? Haha. Well I LOVE THEM (The two males anyways lol) x_**

**_Sorry for the slow update time, I've been busy at work.. but now I've found some time to update, so here goes! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Please Read And Review as Reviews make me happy :)_****_ x_**

* * *

_~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~_

_"Ok so that's not what I expected him to say, I mean I didn't set that up if that's what you were thinking" She said in a hurry not taking a breath as she looked up at him, he shook his head and chuckled, "Trust me I know you didn't I mean, if you did I doubt you would haven't have brought along Barbie for the ride..." She held eye contact with him, "So whats the deal with you and her anyways?" She said as she wondered away slightly infront of him, she'd wondered why they hated each other, well she seemed to hate him and he well had no time for her, which either meant they had a history..._

_He took a deep breath, he didn't know why there was nothing between him and Michelle, never had been and never will be, as he caught up with the long blonde infront of him, he took her smaller hand in his, "Nothing... Well I mean once upon a time..." Before he could finish his sentence the blonde had turned to face him, if looks could kill maybe he'd be dead about now, this was a change from the casual laid back smiley happy go lucky Stacy he'd spent the night with. "I knew it! You and her.." He puts his hands up, "No, No No.. Me and her never, I was going to say, she must have liked me because she tried it on with me and I knocked your precious sister in law back" And now it was his turn to walk off infront of her and she smiled, he knocked Michelle back, Ha, Stacy 1, Michelle 0._

_"So this is me..." He heard her say, "So goodnight" She said as he decreased the gap between them as he pulled her close into his arms and kissed her gently, pulling away slowly, "Ummm, so lunch tomorrow?" She said as he was turning to leave and she heard him laugh, "We'll see blondie, Sleep tight sweetheart..."_

_Sweetheart.. she smiled as she entered the house she was staying in, she loved the way he said it and that he'd called her that, a nice end to a nice date she thought_.

* * *

~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~

The long haired man had already been awake for the better half of four hours, he hadn't spent all of it in the room he was currently situated in which was his indoor gym, he was now pushing weights going over last night, his sister with John Cena, he shouldn't be pre-judging John but because he'd heard so many rumours about this man and hadn't really spoke or interacted with the man outside of the work place he knew nearly nothing about him, he might be a nice guy or he could be a player like Glenn said, but he wasn't sure if Glenn had said that to wind him up, but even so he'd invited John Cena to dinner with him and Stacy as well as his wife, Glenn didn't want to come he didn't want to participate in any "plans" the older man had, even though he thinks he's got good intentions, are they? And who are they good for?

_"Really, John Cena, you invited him to lunch with us? Why would you do that?" _Michelle said to her husband as she entered his inhouse gym area, if looks could kill the deadman would well and truly be dead, she wasn't sure if he'd heard her or if he was just ignoring her, she stood there tapping her foot for about a minute, until she spoke up again, _"Well Mark?" _He'd looked up from his weights briefly catching her annoyance, _"Like last night I said I'm keeping my eyes on the prize, anyways you should go get ready we're going soon..."_

As he watched his wife leave the room, he also knew he had to find out what John's intentions were and also what his wife's history with the said man was.

* * *

As the long legged blonde woman stepped out of her ensuite shower and back into her main bedroom, her eyes glanced to her right where she could see the lovely bright sunshine shining through the slight gap in the curtains in her room, she could hear muffled voices outside of her door, she was staying with Glenn while she was in town, she said she'd stay in a hotel on her own but Glenn and Mark wouldn't allow it, typical sibling protectiveness, but who was the other voice or voices she could hear? When she'd got back off her date from with John it was just her and Glenn and he'd gone to bed relatively early, not really a date persay more of the humiliation of her older brother Mark inviting John to lunch, seriously, what? She shook her head, as if that happened, oh wait, it did! She chuckled slightly.

As she softly placed her feet on the floor slowly making her way towards the door, she heard the voice more carefully, it was a man, someone she knew relatively well, but why was he here talking to Glenn? They weren't exactly friends, she froze in her spot listening to what the two men were saying, _"Look, all I want to do is pass on a message to her.. I didn't really come to have a fight with you" _She heard the younger man say, _"Why couldn't he come himself?" _She heard her brothers voice fire back.

Why was he here and what message did he want to pass on to her? Why hadn't John come himself?

* * *

**_A/N 2: Thank you for all the reviews for my last chapter! I hope you like this one too, please read and review. _**

**_P.S, Let me know if you think John should turn up to the lunch or not, as I have two versions for my next chapter and I don't know which one to use! x_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update time guys! **

**Been busy with work! ~~~So here's my new chapter yay!~~~**

**Read and Review as always! Thanks for your time! x x x**

* * *

**Stacy's P.O.V (Morning)**

"_Look, can I see her? Or can you just pass it on to her?" _The younger man clearly not amused by Glenn's behaviour towards him or whatever he had to pass on to me. As I tried to hear more of what they were saying it was as if I hit a brick wall momentarily as I heard silence for what seemed to longest time and then a loud slamming door.

I wonder why men say women are dramatic I wondered as I sighed.

I sat back down on my bed. Then I heard a knock at the door and I rolled my eyes, typical... _"Yeah come in" _I responded as I stood up to throw on a hooded jacked and some jogging bottoms to cover up before Glenn entered my room, he gave me one of his famous sceptical looks, _"What?" _I tried to pretend I hadn't heard his altercation with the younger man just moments earlier.

_"Well Randy just dropped by.." _Glenn said and then stopped to watch my for my reaction I expected him to want me to smile, want to be happy not because Randy was here, but because John had sent him here and I was, I had to hide that smile, _"Oh really, what did he want?" _I ventured, I was slightly curious, what? How could I not be? It was John Cena related! _"Just wanted to pass on a message from your lover boy- here he's wrote something for you..." _He simply said and handed me a small white folded up piece of paper and the closed my door behind him. I sunk back down on to the bed slowly, I was intrigued but scared, what if it was a rejection note saying no? Anger flashed through me, as i quickly opened up the folded up piece of white paper in front of me, written in elegant prose he'd written,

_To my favourite blonde, _

_Would you hold it against me if I said you look beautiful?_

_And no I'm not trying to say I'm not coming to lunch with you and your delightful family!_

_Just don't hold it against me if I'm late x _

Well there goes my rejection theory, I chuckled, had he really got Randy to drop this note off?So sixth grade I fought the smile I could feel creeping up on my face. I couldn't help but re-read the last line, why would he be late? I really hoped he wouldn't be, I needed saving from Michelle, or maybe she needed saving from me, I couldn't figure that one out yet. I just couldn't bear the thought of spending time with her, I only partially tolerate her for Mark's sake, I knew Glenn didn't care if I tolerated her or not.

But why did I have a sneaking suspicion about Michelle, especially after what John said the previous night about Michelle liking him and her knocking her back, she still held that grudge, but why?

She was married now, to my brother of all people!

Why did she get to me so much?

Why did I let her get to me?

It's not like John would pay her any attention, would he?

* * *

**John's P.O.V (Afternoon)**

_Have you ever experienced a moment when everything stands still? _

_As if time had stopped?_

I have, for the first time ever outside of a wrestling ring I mean, it happened today, as I looked over to the table in which I had been shown, she was there, even though the room was full of people, the only person I could truly see was her, she's all I needed to see.

Her eyes a delicious shade of brown engulfing me, they seemed to put me to ease- a fleeting moment.

I was late.

Shoot.

I know I'd wrote it in her letter don't hold it against me if I'm late. I didn't actually mean it.

As I eventually sat down at the table, she was the first to acknowledge me, as soon as I heard the words _"Sorry..." _Come out of my mouth, that is when the couple that are sitting with the beautiful blonde that captivated me, that's when the noticed my presence then it went silent.

Silence and disappointed.

I actually wished the world would swallow me whole and then I realised why I was getting a disgusted look off the taller, muscular man, his eyes bore right into me I was supposed to be making a good impression, me being late, is not a good impression to be making.

* * *

**Michelle's P.O.V ( At The Lunch Table)**

I watched as his eyes displayed a range of different emotions, it started with pure love, that's when he was looking into her eyes. Her being the other blonde women on the table, once he told me she was perfect, she must be if he's looking at her that way.

His next emotion I saw was disappointment, that was when he looked into my husband's eyes. But I couldn't figure out why he was disappointed.

He didn't look at me, not once.

Why did that bother me? I am a married women! Married to the most amazing man, Mark- Talking about loving anyone but him broke me inside, But what was it about John Cena, it wasn't love. He was good looking obviously, but why did it bother me so much that he wanted someone other than me?

If you could go back and change one thing in your life would you?

Maybe I built up a picture of myself, that every man should want me, and every man normally did, the ones I wanted any ways apart from one, John Cena.

It was all about rejection...

Him rejecting me!

"_So I guess we can order now that John's graced us with his presence..." _I tried to disguise the bitterness in my voice, all three set of eyes are now on me and I put on my best pretend smile, as they start discussing what they wanted.

As if I didn't already know, she ordered a salad, she's so skinny, the girl must not eat.

The conversation at the lunch table, was the usual polite conversations, Mark and John just talking business really and the usual banter between male egos. Then there's the awkward moment you look over the other side of the table and you can see him whispering sweet nothing in her ears and them holding hands under the table.

Oh my world, just why did Mark have to inflict this torture on me?

Unless... He knew! That had to be it.

* * *

_**Mark's P.O.V (After lunch)**_

Disappointment and silence.

That's what it had come to between me and him.

He walked in front of me, his arm wrapped around my sisters waist, she looked comfortable, happy, so maybe it was time I gave him benefit of the doubt, maybe he was actually a good guy.

Whereas Michelle's opinion of him, I don't get it, but maybe I will... as I slowly reached out to take her hand in mine, _"So are you ever going to tell me?" _Her eyes looked up at me confusion flashed through them, _"Tell you about what?"_

_"You and him..."_ I said through my teeth.

* * *

_**Stacy's P.O.V**_

I turned my head slightly to see that Michelle and Mark were quite far away from me and John and that made me happy, but I was afraid of being alone with him, and not because I was scared of him but scared of the emotion called love.

"_Penny for your thoughts" _His perfect voice broke though my thoughts, and I turned to him and smiled, _"Sorry, I tend to drift sometimes.." _I had to stifle a laugh as I couldn't tell him that I was actually thinking about him, he might think I'm a psycho.

My fingers were entwined with his,it was a perfect fit.

It took me a moment to realise that we'd stopped walking, and his baby blue eyes were locked onto my brown eyes, blue meets brown. His soft lips are brushing against mine, his hands still entwined in mine pulling me gently towards him, I could feel his hard, lean, muscular chest pressing up against me, as the kiss deepened, it wasn't about who was in control it was all about being together in that perfect moment.

It was like in the movies when that moment of clarity hits, like a blast from the past.

Girl meets boy and boy meets girl, and they fall in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update time guys! **

**Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter! I am glad that I still have some fans that are still reading my Fanfictions :)**

**Please read and review once again x x x**

* * *

_x x x Flashback x x x_

_Mark's P.O.V_

_"So are you ever going to tell me?" Her eyes looked up at me confusion flashed through them,_ _"Tell you about what?"_

_"You and him..."_ _I said through my teeth._

* * *

_Michelle's P.O.V_

_It was if time stood still, I was frozen, trapped. What am I going to say?_

_Was I able to tell the truth? I mean it was a long time a go, why was I not over it?_

_"Well Michelle? I'm still waiting..." I heard his stern voice say, he sounded impatient, he wasn't the type who like to wait._

_Was I ready to expose my secret to the world?_

_"It's nothing" I shrugged, "I mean, you hear things about people don't you\? And well John's not exactly got the best reputation has he, look there he is already all over you sister!" I said as I caught the man in question kissing the long legged blonde, didn't they know PDA isn't attractive?_

_Bingo, Mark knew exactly what I meant about John's reputation._

_Looks like it's 1-0 to me._

* * *

_Mark's P.O.V_

_I caught the smirk on the face of my wife, yes when I saw John and Stacy's PDA I felt the anger rise within me, it flashed in my eyes which clearly my wife noticed, but I didn't believe her story especially after seeing that all to familiar smirk. _

_John Cena, being a player, yes once upon a time I would have believed it, but today that opinion changed, why would he have to come to an uncomfortable lunch date with me and my wife, his only saving grace at the lunch would have been Stacy..._

_Stacy... Talking of my sister, she was happy, so I'm refusing to be a chapter in whatever messed up story Michelle is covering up for, but I will find out the truth one way or another..._

* * *

_x x x Present Day x x x_

_John's P.O.V_

As I felt the blonde move away from our embrace I could my heart rate finally starting to return to normal. It was my moment of clarity, the world stood still, time had frozen and then she smiled at me and my world spun, our hands are still entwined from our embrace before.

Have you ever felt lost in time?

Can you remember the first time you fell in love?

Everyone used to talk about it, they way your world turns, the way your heart tries to burst out of your chest, I never knew what it felt like until that moment, that kiss, it changed everything.

Now I think I'm losing my reputation, John Cena, the hard man. I used to mock Randy when he told me he'd fallen in love, and look at me know, its happening to me.

As I scanned the scene around us, I noticed that the tall man and his wife who were quite a far bit away from us were in fact only a few steps behind us. Her face with worried etched all over it, but his with a smile with such confident ease, and it worried me.

* * *

_Stacy's P.O.V_

As I realised John's attention was preoccupied I looked across to where his gaze was resting, it was on the two people who we were just with us at lunch,as they approached us Mark smiled at me, it was a genuine smile one I remember all too well.

As they caught up to us I expected some off hand bitchy comment like _"Didn't you know PDA's were so unattractive?" _Off the other blonde woman but it never came, she was quiet, which was totally not Michelle at all.

Mark put his arm around my shoulder, I swear I saw John flinch, _"Guess I'll see you kids later" _He said, casually and happily I may add, as quickly as his arm had appeared around my shoulder it had disappeared and he was leading Michelle away much to her annoyance, not that she said anything, it was written all over her face.

* * *

_Mark's P.O.V_

As I walked away from the couple of my sister and John, I did wonder how my sister could find John a great guy and yet my own wife thinks he's horrible, and just because of rumours, I don't think so and Michelle, I'm not buying it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: A new update, yes you can all smile now (**__Insert smiles__**) **_

**I hope you guys like it, please read and review as always you know they make my day!**

**FYI: This chapter is in Marks P.O.V to begin with and then goes into Michelle's P.O.V x**

* * *

As the sun slowly began to set on the lower east side, the stars were soon about to twinkle and dance, people were beginning to leave work and let the cold night air embrace them, getting ready to have an amazing night out in it, but not this couple. Instead they were staying in, and not because they were going to have some romantic night in together but because one of them was evil and twisted, they had a plan and the other trying desperately to try and undestand why.

How someone one perceived to you as being so loving could be so hurtful? Demonic, how ironic that's how the public perceived me, not her. But a marriage was made up of the good times and the bad, but did that include stupid lies which lead to major betrayals of the truth?

I could remember what happened this afternoon as if it happened in a blink of an eyelid,

**_Everyone who lies, will eventually be caught out..._**

___"Well Michelle? I'm still waiting..."_ I heard my voice say, I was impatient and annoyed and my voice protrayed those emotions, why had she been taking so long to answer a simple question?

_"____It's nothing"__ She shrugged, her voice slightly nervous, I could sense it, maybe a lie was coming now,____ "I mean, you hear things about people don't you? And well John's not exactly got the best reputation has he, look there he is already all over you sister!"_ I remember thinking it was a ploy just to distract me, but it was true, John Cena was kinda all over my sister, I mean PDA's aren't really my thing, but it seemed innocent enough, a lunch time kiss, but it didn't stop the anger from flashing within my eyes, and I knew Michelle had seen that especially as I saw the all too familiar smirk on her face, it gave me more reason not to trust her.

* * *

"_I'm still waiting you know, for the truth, if you even know what that is!"_

"_Mark I really don't know what you want me to say? I told you the truth, You hear stuff especially where we work, most of it is true, you know how rumours get started right?_" Did my wife really think I couldn't see through her lies, rumours? Is that the best lie she could come up with?

"_Rumours, really? Michelle come on! Was I born yesterday?" _I could feel my anger boiling over, why is she lying? What is she gaining from this? It was either she hated Stacy or she hated John, but which one?

"_So what was it, are you jealous that Stacy's come back for a week and bagged herself a man, where as your tied down to me? The old man ?" _She looked mad, like she could kill me with just that one stare. _"Mark, how dare you? We are married! And I love you, how dare you think i'm jealous of your sister bagging John Cena, I mean he'a nothing special, trust me" _

"_Trust me? What do you mean? You and Cena?" _Her expression changed, she hardened and almost went stiff. _"So what happened, was it puppy love and now your a bit jealous because he's single and fancy free whereas your tied down! If you didn't want to get married that's fine, but you just said you love me, so be honest with me! For once!" _

"_What do you want to hear? I fell for him and he never felt the same way? He told me I wasn't good enough for him? Yet somehow your precious sister is?" _She screamed as she slammed the door and stormed out of our appartment into the night.

I got what I wanted an answer, but maybe I'd pushed her too far, but hell it was only a rejection off John Cena, why is she so pissed about that?

But it was hard to hear her say she fell for someone other than me, but that was her past not mine, we only have a future if we can move past this...

* * *

As I slammed the door, I wanted to cry I had told him and he hadn't even come after me, I realised by the time I had noticed this I had walked a block, I told him the most embarrassing thing that happened to me yet he doesn't even care.

I thought marriage was about the good time and the bad, things that made them stonger, but this is it, not everything is invincable and some dreams die, but I'm married now, I turned my life around, I got a second chance, a chance to change, should I take it?

As I took a deep breath, I realised I had to go back and face the fears, to stop running and being the worse version of myself. I walked back into our appartment, my husband was sitting staring into space, he looked up at me when he heard my footsteps on the laminated flooring, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"_Mark, John rejecting me was possibly the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life, up until now, now my most embarrassing thing is having to tell you, I was rejected by someone that isn't half the man you are in my eyes, someone that makes me want to be a better person and yeah maybe I am jealous that Stacy can stroll in here for a week and make a guy fall at her feet, but I owe it to you, to us, to our family to be the best version of myself. Maybe it is time that I stop living in the past and stop trying to ruin things for other people like Stacy because I know how much she means to you, and I am sorry I never told you about me and John, there was never really a me and John, I just wanted there to be but I've got my happy ending I got you and that's all I've ever wanted a man to make me feel safe, secure and loved and you do all those things" _And then he laughs, he simply laughs, not a harsh or evil laugh, but his Michelle are you insane laugh, the one I love.

"_Michelle, everyone gets rejected from time to time, well maybe not me" _He pauses briefly and I playfully slap his arm. "_But I'd like you to try and get along with Stacy, the reason me and her are so close is not just because she's my little sister, she's someone I can turn to when I get scared and somehow she makes everything better, she can always find a positive twist on everything, so maybe you and her have more in common than you think"_

"_Maybe you two could be friends one day?" _I heard him say, _" Abit like you and John Cena becoming friends?" _I retorted, and he laughs, _"Maybe"_

* * *

_**A/N 2: I think I'm becoming soft, I want everyone to be friends, or in this case, I didn't want to see Taker beat Cena up, because I LOVE me some John Cena (sorry him and Stacy weren't in this chapter, they will be in my next update) Please read and review x**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I'm feeling inspired recently!**_

_**I'm not sure if you guys I still liking my stuff, or if it is awful, so please let me know by reading and reviewing please! X**_

* * *

_**Stacy's P.O.V**_

"_Why is she smiling at me? Has she confused me with Layla?" _I hiss to the muscular man that it sitting next to me and across from Michelle and my brother Mark, I can see John is looking confused, so I smile back at Michelle and turn my attention back to him, _"See, she's still smiling, I think she's planning on killing me.." _To which he laughs into his glass of orange juice, it is morning after all.

"_Stacy, can we talk, in private please for a minute" _I hear the other blonde say, and I look nervous, I try not to show it but she knows. _"Um, sure.. I guess" _I say as I stand to follow her, _"If your not back in a few minutes, I'll call the police, shall I?" _I hear John joke and Mark is throwing him daggers.

I follow Michelle into the corridor area away from the catering arena, _"So what's up Michelle?" _I say as we stand there, I wanted to break the akward silence. _"I wanted to say you win" _I looked confused, _"I win? I win what Michelle?" _ She laughs, _"As if you don't know Bitch, you stole John from me, and I will destroy you, it was so adorable to see Mark yesterday after I told him John rejected me, he felt sorry for me, I even said I'd be friends with you for his benefit, but hey, you may have won the round but the war isn't over Bitch" _

She leaves me there standing in pure and utter confusion, she is married, to my brother, she had the nerve to call me a bitch, she was a phycho bitch!

When I finally returned to the table, the physcho bitch was in full swing conversation with her husband and my other brother, Glenn had appeared in the time we were gone, I'm not sure if her was also being deluded into her plan, I won the round, but the war wasn't over, what war?

As I sat down I felt John's hand upon mine and he kissed my cheek, _"I've got to run baby girl, I told Randy I help him train for our match later, I'll see you tonight" _I feel sad and kind of alone in this "War" with Michelle as John is going to leave, _"Ok I'll speak to you later" _I say before I kiss him gently on the lips, I can feel her scoffing behind us as he leaves and he winks back at me.

* * *

_**Michelle's P.O.V**_

As I sit her, so annoyed about the scene I have just seen infront of me, John and Stacy, I have to laugh on the inside though, the way Mark believed I wanted to be friends with Stacy, I told him when I got back to the table that I appologised to her and that we were friends now, so if she tells him any different, who is he going to believe me or that bitch?

Stacy Keibler and John Cena, are going down, once i'm done with them, they won't know what has hit them.

I can see the bitch smiling out of the corner of my eye, how dare she!

"_So Mark now that me and Stacy are friends, I think we should all go out tonight, for a drink, and Glenn, your invited, I'm sure you have dozen of girls that you could choose to come along" _I say humouring him but I try and sound sincere when I say it.

My plan is working.

Mark and Glenn both think it is a good plan and I can see her she looks upset almost defeated.

My plan is working.

1-0 to me.

* * *

_**John's P.O.V**_

"_But John you didn't hear her, she called me a bitch and then said I may have won the round but the war wasn't over? What war John? Why does she hate me?" _I hear the tall long legged luscious blonde say to me, and I can't help but feel worried, Michelle McCool was one calculating bitch.

I wished I could take her worry away, but whatever Michelled had planned, didn't sound healthy for either of us.

How did Mark not see through her lies, her patheticness.

What was Michelle's plan for tonight?

I didn't think twice about accepting tonight's invitation, I couldn't let Stacy face her alone. I wouldn't let her face her alone.

She was now our problem.

Michelle's problem was with me, not Stacy and she would pay if she hurt Stacy.

How could Mark not see through her games?

* * *

**_A/N 2: I decided I don't like Michelle, so hey she's back to being the queen of Bitchiness! _**

**_Read and review people, please x_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm feeling rather inspired recently! After having months of writers block and lack of internet, I think I'm finally back! And I would like to say a big thank you to all of you that have read my stories and left your reviews x**_

* * *

The club was packed, mainly full of WWE Superstars and diva's, the hung around in the usual cliques and groups, they were all friends sure they had friendly rivalries on-screen and in real life, but that's all they were friendly rivalries, but hers wasn't.

She wanted to ruin them.

She was going to ruin them.

Michelle, how do we describe her?

Blonde, Sometimes Beautiful, Sometimes Cold, Sometimes Human.

Stacy, how do we describe her?

Blonde, Beautiful, Warm and Angelic.

Mark , how do we describe him?

Dark, Beautifully cold and A Phenom.

John, how do we describe him?

Brown hair, Blue Eyes, A Champion.

* * *

As I surveyed the carnage; slaps, kicks, punches.

Everybody had a role to play... We all play a role, whether we think about it or not.

Michelle, the catalyst.

Stacy, the victim.

Mark, the innocent by stander.

John, the target.

* * *

_**Location.. The Club. {Annonomous P.O.V}**_

_**The club was packed, mainly full of WWE Superstars and diva's, the hung around in the usual cliques and groups, they were all friends sure they had friendly rivalries on-screen and in real life, but that's all they were friendly rivalries, but hers wasn't.**_

_**She wanted to ruin them. **_

_**She was going to ruin them.**_

_**She's set the stage for them to fall.**_

_**She sat in the provate booth, surrounded by one person who loved her at least the other two, not so much, and there was no love lost between them, Glenn decided not to come, it was as if he knew the carnage that was about to ensue.**_

_**The jealous burned through her eyes, it pumped around her body through her veins.**_

_**She's like lightening, sometimes beautiful to watch but dangerous to touch.**_

* * *

_**Mark seems hazy, slightly confused, he heard his wife's confession and believed it, he wanted to see the good in her when others didn't or couldn't, but right now she's not proving her loyalty or anything to him right now.**_

_**Did she even know what friends were? **_

_**What friendship meant?**_

_**Friends and lovers come and go.**_

_**Fame can fade.**_

_**Fate is inevitable.**_

* * *

" _**He's never going to love you, you know?" I hear Michelle sneer into Stacy's ear the second John's gaze was diverted somewhere else, "He's only with you, because he couldn't have me, you are just someone's sloppy seconds bitch"**_

_**That's when Stacy's had enough, after that you expect her to throw the first punch, but no, she's the strong one, she stands up with such diginity and grace, I watch as John looks up at her slight confusion in his eyes, but he understands she needs, wants to go and he's going to.**_

"_**I had a lovely time Mark, hopefully we can do it again soon" The tall, muscular man says as he offers out his hand to shake, which the taller, dark haired, over-shadowing man reaches out to accept. This angers his wife,that's when it all kicks off...**_

* * *

_**As I surveyed the carnage; slaps, kicks, punches.**_

_**First of all it's a drink in someone's face, an accusation of a false kiss, a false hand being placed on the wrong blonde's lap.**_

_**A punch from the dark and beautifully cold man to the younger, brown haired, blue eyed man.**_

_**A slap from the blonde woman who is sometimes beautiful, but cold to the beautiful, warm and angelic blonde**_.

_**How do they respond?**_

_**Do they walk away?**_

_**Do they fight?**_

_**Is it worth fighting for?**_

_**The younger, brown haired, blue eyed man more of less has to kick the older, dark haired beautifully cold man off him.**_

_**The slap is then reversed the usually restrained beautiful, warm and angelic blonde hits back at the sometimes beautiful but cold blonde.**_

* * *

_**Everybody had a role to play... We all play a role, whether we think about it or not.**_

_**Michelle, the catalyst.**_

_**Stacy, the victim.**_

_**Mark, the innocent by stander.**_

_**John, the target.**_

* * *

_**What do you do when your the one who watches it first hand?**_

_**Your the eye witness.**_

_**Who's side are you supposed to be on?**_

_**Who's your loyalty going to lie with?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Hope you guys are still interested! **_

_**Please read and review x**_

* * *

_Nothing like January to bring out a new cold war..._

"_I am so sorry John" _I heard the lovely blonde woman say from behind me in a quiet strained voice, she wasn't that far away from me but she felt so far away, as I slowly turn to face her, _" Stace, it's not your fault, you've said sorry quite a few times" _I replied my voice sounded bitter, I wasn't angry at her and I didn't blame her, "_But I am sorry, Mark is my brother" _My blood now boiled, she shouldn't have to defend him or say sorry for his actions, she didn't tell him to do it, she reaches out for my hand, her touches are so soft, they are calming me down, I can feel my heart racing at her touches and I smile at her a reassuring smile, as I pull her closer into my arms.

I wish it could just be me and her, why does drama always have to follow me around in the shape of Michelle?

* * *

"_Stacy! I should have known you'd be with him!" _I heard my older dark haired brother hiss through his teeth, I felt myself tense in John's arm as I turned to face Mark, I felt scared, I think John sensed this as his arm slipped around my waist. _"Mark.." _I say as I let out my breath that I had been holding since he'd appeared in front of me and my brown haired companion. _"Stacy come back inside, I'd rather you were with us than him" _He sounded so bitter and resentful, he spoke to me as if I was a petulant child. _" I don't know what your wife told you, but I've done nothing" _I heard the man standing behind me saying, his voice strong and determined, "_I don't recall talking to you" _Again his voice is bitter, as he advances towards me and I could feel myself backing into John slightly, who seemed calm.

I didn't want to be placed in this position I've never seen Mark's eyes, they are burning, they say crime of passion is on the rise.

* * *

I felt the tall, long legged blonde woman back into my body slightly, was she scared? When I looked up the pale, taller man had advanced a few paces forward and he was nearer to us than he was before, hense why she's backed up, but she shouldn't be scared. She always spoke too highly of her two brothers.

" _Whatever Michelle said to you in there was a lie, listen the only thing between me and her is that once upon a time, she liked me, and I turned her down because I wasn't into her, I didn't do relationships or love until now that is.." _I try and explain to him, I felt the blonde's breathing hitch when she heard what I said and I smiled, _"I, She said you tried to feel her up tonight.." _I hear the other man's voice respond and I hear the blonde in front of me laugh, and her brother looks at her and shakes his head, _"Well least you actually told me the truth, I asked her the other night and she lied to my face and then kinda told me,, I guess I should say sorry for my wife's behaviour and mine.."_

* * *

"_Well your wife is a pyscho..." _I say, and Mark just rolls his eyes, I'm getting used to that off him these days, well him, John, Michelle...

"_Yeah tell me something I don't know?" _He says in a lighter tone from the bitter and resentful one from a few minutes ago, he starts to walk away from us, _"Are you two coming back in?" _He asks and then I see him roll his eyes again as he sees John whispering in my ear and me smiling, I look up at him and he is smiling, _"No, we're going to go for a walk..."_

* * *

"_A walk? Really is that what you kids call it these days?" _I heard the older man say as he laughs and walks back into the club, I wonder what he's going to say to his wife?

Her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine, _"Did you mean it?" _It was my turn to laugh, _"Stace, seriously? Would I lie to you?"_

"_You know I love you..." _I say softly, _"How about that walk?" _I smirk especially after Mark's comment about what a "walk" was.

* * *

That woman could start a war with an empty room...

As I stalked back into the club where the incident had taken place a few moments earlier, she was in the same position, drink in hand, smiling. I was smiling, but I was smiling for a different reason, watching John and my sister Stacy outside made me realise, she was happy and my wife was destroying that, or at least trying to, but watching them made me think in the face of adversity, he stood up to me, he did that for her, did he think I didn't see the way she moved back into him slightly when I moved towards her, I saw the way she looked and he obviously felt it, I saw the way his arm went from where ever it was to her waist pulling her closer to him.

As I sit down next to her I wonder what I'm about to say,_"Michelle this has to stop now.." _I state, she looks up at me confused, _"Your lies, about John, Stacy, whoever, I don't care, today you crossed a major line..." _She may be my wife, but right now the woman I am looking at I don't recognise her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates of recent guys! I've been so busy with work sadly! I can't believe I'm on Chapter 15 though, felt like I started writing this only a few weeks ago lol!**_

_**But I am back so thank you for your reviews people, especially Ainat, my time is now and therealchamps! You guys have been awesome! x x x**_

* * *

"_Excuse me? I crossed a major line?" _I say as Mark is now walking through the crowded club towards the exit doort and on to the street, he said he was leaving, I didn't understand, was he just leaving this venue or was he leaving me?

_"Mark, whatever that jerk said and whatever your sister said was a lie, I'd never lie to you..." _I carry on, trying to latch onto his arm, but he shrugs me off as he turns to face me we're in an empty street, no people, just cars zooming by on their way home, home- my home was with him, he says nothing, the expression plastered all over his face, it is emotionless, cold, this is the real him, or at least his mask I believe, as I know him better by now...Then he just shakes his head slowly and walks away from me.

"_Please don't leave me..." _My voice comes out small, unsure, how could he leave me standing there cold and alone as i see him disappearing out of sight, did he not know who I was? I am Michelle McCool and people need to make note, I'm not a woman you want to mess with.

_**...This isn't over...**_

* * *

It's almost too good to be true, the way her lips feel, the way her body is so close to mine, next thing I know she's pulling me down on top of her, and this is heaven, how did I get so lucky? Even with Michelle trying to make our lives hell, she couldn't take this away from us, this moment, this night, as I feel her arms wrapping around my neck bringing me closer to her, I doubt I could be any closer to her, unless... I laugh inwardly, maybe Mark was right, "_A walk? Really is that what you kids call it these days?" _I heard him say earlier tonight.

"_I love you too" _ Her whispered love declaration pulls me out of my thoughts, what was wrong with me? I smiled, I could feel it, I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest at the rate it is beating, as I feel hear warm breath against my cooler skin.

_**...This is only the beginning...**_

* * *

"_I see you found your way home..." _I utter as I hear my wife's footsteps as she enters our bedroom, I smirk as I can see I have annoyed her, when she uttered _"Please don't leave me..." _she said it in an unknowing voice, it was small and unsure, yet after tonight one question needed to be answered...

"_Why?" _I ask her as she approaches where I am sitting, she looks at me, _"Why what?" _God sometimes this women was insufferable, _"Why what? Don't act innocent with me Michelle!" _I can feel my blood boil, _"Tonight you tried to ruin what I thought we had... love" _I almost whisper the last word, I was seen as being emotionless but I let her in, I told her everything and yes I love her, but as she stands infront of me, I am asking myself why? And who is this woman standing infront of me, because she isn't the woman I fell in love with...

"_Love?" _I hear her laugh cynically, _"You're really buying into the jerk's crap aren't you? He doesn't love her John, he'll just use her like he does to all the other women that have come before her!" _She sounds like such a cynical, jealous bitch, what was her problem?

"_Michelle, your the one lying to yourself, I saw it myself, when he said it, the way he looked, the way she reacted, it was deja vu of the first time I ever said those three words, eight letters to you..." _That was heartfelt, I meant it, and now she had a look on her face of disgust as she prepares to speak...

_**...This is getting real...**_

* * *

"_Don't you dare compare what we have with them! Mark what we have is real, what they have is just a lie, he's only with her because she's like a new toy, she swans back into town and expects everyone to fall at their feet and fight over her, and I guess she has her wish as John's fallen for her and me and you are fighting over her, Stacy really must be having a field day right now!" _Genuine emotion pumping through my veins as I say every word to the dark haired man infront of me, also known as my husband, it's true though, right? He must see it, it can't just be me, I mean who does Stacy Keibler think she is? And how dare he compare us?

I see him shake his head, _"Jealously is an ugly emotion you know Michelle?" _His words taken right out of the John Cena playbook as it echoed what John Cena said to me the day she returned, as I stayed quiet for longer than I expected myself to, longer than I should of it gave him another chance to speak, _"And you know green isn't your best colour either..." _What the hell, he is supposed to be my husband, why is he defending anybody that isn't me?

"_Mark! How dare you? Have you forgotten who you are talking to? I am your wife, also the best WWE Diva of this decade! You better remember that and show where your loyalties lie, are they with me or with her?" _ With that I strode out of the room slamming the door behind me, leaving him in my wake.

_**...This is the beginning of the end...**_

* * *

_**A/N 2: What did you guys think?**_

_**Please read and review as always x x x**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I have realised I haven't updated this for a while! **_

_**I love Jacy! **_

_**So thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, so don't forget to read and review this chapter! x x x**_

* * *

"_Mark! How dare you? Have you forgotten who you are talking to? I am your wife, also the best WWE Diva of this decade! You better remember that and show where your loyalties lie, are they with me or with her?" _With that she strode out of the room slamming the door behind her, leaving me in her wake.

_Michelle or Stacy?_

_Love or Family?_

_Bad Or Good?_

_Choices, everyone has to make them, but where did my loyalties lie?_

I lay back down on the bed, well I wasn't running after Michelle, she bascially acted like a child, a petulant little child, who threw their dummy out of their pram because they didn't get their own way. I sigh, when did life get this complicated?

I guess I've made my choice.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know..._

* * *

"_Morning handsome" _I hear the blonde woman beside me say happily, as I glance towards her alarm clock it is only displaying 7.00 AM why is she awake? More to the point why I am I? I pull her into my arms, _"Now baby, it's farr too early for you to be awake, maybe I can think of a way we can stay in bed together" _I say suggestively to which she bites her lip seductively, _"I guess I can be convinced..." _She says innocently, as I pull her on top of me to assault her neck with my lips, I can hear her purring in my ear.

* * *

When I gave Mark that ultimatium, I expected him to run after me, to tell me he couldn't live without me, but instead I haven't seen or heard from him since last night, and I feel sick.

Why did I have to be the one to push him away?

Why couldn't I just leave John Cena in the past where he belonged?

Why did people have to love Stacy Keibler,she isn't anything special is she? All she is some blonde airhead, who had long legs and wore short skirts, eurgh she made me feel sick. This was all her fault! She made Mark start doubting me, I was find until she came back.

She was supposed to be here for a week but now that her and John, we're together, she heard the rumours, she would be staying, this was not what I wanted!

* * *

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, my eyes glanced to the sleeping figure of the muscular man beside me, he looked peaceful, happy, a mirror image of how I felt right now for the first time in a long time, another knock on the door, it forced me to drag my eyes away from him as I set my feet on the ground and started walking towards the door opening it quietly to ensure the sleeping man stayed that way.

I looked out of my door and saw the figure of a tall, dark haired man, the same one who only last night was telling me he'd rather I wasn't with John, until he saw and heard John's version of events compared to his wifes, I offer a small smile, _"Hey Mark" _I say a little awquardly, _"Hey blondie, wasn't interrupting anything was I?" _He joked, and I laughed, _"No, no John's asleep" _I say happily, reminding myself John Cena was asleep in my bed, as I scanned the hallway area, Glenn's door was open he wasn't in his room though, but he must have let Mark in, I wonder if Mark mentioned last night to him. I don't remember seeing him last night, but I was too engrossed in the forementioned John Cena to actually have noticed at the time.

" _I came to apologise, last night, I crossed a line, I never really gave John a chance and that's because of Michelle, she is my wife, so I wanted to see the best in her, but your my sister, you've never lied or betrayed me in anyway, so I'm sorry if I hurt or scared you last night" _I listened intently as he offered me an apology, in fairness I didn't think it was needed as he gave me his blessing to be with John last night, but I am glad he's giving me it again, _"Mark, your such a goof, your my older slightly crazy brother I know you did what you did out of your protective nature, but John is a good guy and if he wasn't I'd allow you to kill him" _I laugh as I see him smile, it's a Mark Calloway standard smile which was beautiful when it wasn't forced.

* * *

I took a breath before I continued, "_She gave me an ultimatium last night" _Before I could say anymore my sister had interrupted me, _"What? What did she say?" _She was concerned, not angry as I thought she might have been. _"She wanted me to show were my loyalties lied, with her or with you..." _I state emotionless as I see her face drop, _"Oh, Mark, listen, she's your wife you love her, don't let me come between you too" _That's what I loved about my sister, always a fan of love conquering all, but this time I doubted it.

"_Stacy, your my sister, your family, blood will always be thicker than water, plus I thought I loved her, but now she's just somebody I used to know..." _I responded, Stacy was family, Michelle was supposed to be family, but she was the one who had broken that not me, now she was just somebody I used to know. I was still observing my sisters reaction when I heard a door open and footsteps approaching us...

* * *

**A/N 2: So what did you think? And who do you want the person to be who walked in, as I have about 3 different versions for the next chapter, so need you guys to help me! Much loves to all x x x**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Woohoo, finally is letting me upload!**_

_**Thank you to therealchamps, Ainat and my time is now for your great reviews.**_

_**So here's my new chapter, please read and review! x x x**_

* * *

"_Stacy, your my sister, your family, blood will always be thicker than water, plus I thought I loved her, but now she's just somebody I used to know..." _I responded, Stacy was family, Michelle was supposed to be family, but she was the one who had broken that not me, now she was just somebody I used to know. I was still observing my sisters reaction when I heard a door open and footsteps approaching us...

Before I even saw the person who had entered the door and was walking over to us, I analysed and ran through the options in my head, I ran through each scenario...There could only be three, her, Glenn or John, and I don't know which one I would rather see right now.

There's ending my marriage to Michelle.

Telling Glenn about the ultimatium.

Seeing John for the first time since our little misunderstanding last night.

Which one would I rather do?

* * *

"_Stacy, your my sister, your family, blood will always be thicker than water, plus I thought I loved her, but now she's just somebody I used to know..." _I heard the taller, older man, also known as my husband Mark, say to the blonde haired woman his sister who stood across from him, who was soaking in the information, her reaction was more confused than anything, she didn't like me, she could barely tolerate me for his sake, why does she look sad?

_"You thought you loved me?" _I spat out, how dare he, _"I'm just somebody that you used to know?" _I say out loud as I approach the two people that stood in the room I was entering, _" I came here to appologise for being a bitch for making you choose between your family and me, when I thought I was your family, but now you can shove it! I can't believe you chose her! After we've been married for the past three years, has it meant nothing to you?"_

"_Michelle" _He started to speak turning to face me finally his voice calm at this point, _"It meant everything to me when I thought it meant everything to you! You're the one that ruined us" _He finally said with such conviction and passion in his voice.

"_Sometimes the beauty is in the attempt" _I heard myself say, as I slowly turned and walked away, leaving my world crumbling behind me.

* * *

"_A family reunion without me?" _I joke as I walk into the living room area of my house where my older brother and younger sister were both standing, looking at one another, you could cut the tension with a knife as they both turn their attention to me, _"What did I miss?" _I ask rather concerned about the looks I'm getting off my sister and the way she's looking at Mark, almost in a sad confusion.

There was an awquard silence, "_Michelle gave Mark an ultimatium" _I eye my sister suspiciously, _"So why do you look so, so sad? And what was this ultimatium bro?" _He rolled his eye characteristically, dramatically, _"Me to make a choice between her and Stacy basically, and I chose Stacy in a nutshell" _He explains and I'm actually impressed, not about his choice because everyone knew Mark was a family loyalist through and through, and he loved our sister more than anything.

"_I don't want to be a footnote in someone else's love story! You and Michelle are married though Mark, does it not mean anything?" _I hear my sister ask my brother, I sigh, as I walk forward and put my arm around her, _"Bloods thicker than water, Blondie" _

This is the way it's been for a long time now; Stacy, Mark and Me also known as The good, The bad and The ugly, also known as our family.

* * *

I watched the two people that stood in the area I have just walked into, the blonde looked conflicted and the older man looked relieved, _"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you had company Stace" _The second I spoke, both set of brown eyes were on me, both with another set of emotions on their face. Stacy looked slightly embarrassed and flustered a small pink hint hit her cheeks while Mark looked as if he wanted to laugh, _"Yeah I can see that Johny boy" _and then it hit me I had completely forgotten about my attire, my black boxer shorts. _"It's ok anyways John, I'm going I just came to see Stacy quickly, I'll see you both soon, hopefully more dressed.." _He laughed as he walked out of the room.

Awquard and embarrassing to say the least,but least it was a comfortable silence between us and not an awquard uncomfortable one and that's when she bursts out laughing, _"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had company, I only heard your voice and thought you were on the phone"_

"_It's ok, but you do realise Mark is going to probably embarrass you with this story forever now right.." _She says as she wraps her arms around my neck, her body pressing closer into mine, _"It's totally worth it, I love you" _I whisper as I lean into kiss her.

* * *

That is when I saw the person approach from the corner of my eye, but i remained facing my sister, waiting to hear their voice...

* * *

_**A/N 2: I couldn't figure out which one I wanted to walk through the door, so this is basically a reflection of what could happen if each person came in :) So you guys can decide who you want to see x**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you to Ainat, my time is now and therealchamps for your reviews once again you know I appreciate them :) **_

_**I decided to take Ainat's lovely advice and go with Glenn being the person to walk in the room as I have a few ideas for what Michelle is going to be doing next..hehe :) So this chapter may be a lil short!**_

_**Please read and review x x x**_

* * *

"_Stacy, you're my sister, you're family, blood will always be thicker than water, plus I thought I loved her, but now she's just somebody I used to know..." _I responded ultimately sad like I'd realised it as I said it but essentially Stacy was family, Michelle was supposed to be part of my family, but she was the one who had broken that not me, now she was just somebody I used to know...

I was still observing my sisters reaction to my revelation when I heard a door open and footsteps approaching us hoping it wasn't her then it became real if it was.

"_A family reunion without me?" _I hear my younger brother Glenn joke as he'sing walk into the living room area of his house where Stacy has been staying with him and where me and her were both standing, looking at one another probably mirroring each others reaction to the presence of somebody else, you could cut the tension with a knife as me and Stacy both turn their attention to Glenn at the exact same time, _"What did I miss?" _He ask rather concerned especially after the looks he's getting off our sister and the way she's been looking at me in the last few minutes, it's almost in a sad confusion, a conflicted way.

There was an awquard silence, "_Michelle gave Mark an ultimatium" _Stacy says and I watch as he eyes our sister suspiciously, _"So why do you look so, so sad? And what was this ultimatium bro?" _I rolled my eyes characteristically, dramatically, as if he didn't know _"I had to make a choice between her and Stacy basically, and I chose Stacy in a nutshell" _I explain to him and his response is the usual Glenn response, no suprise and no emotion, because he knew I was a family loyalist through and through, and I loved our sister more than anything and definitely more than Michelle.

"_I don't want to be a footnote in someone else's love story! You and Michelle are married though Mark, does it not mean anything?" _I hear my sister ask me exasperately, always the romantic, Glenn sighs, as he walk forward and put my arm around her, _"Bloods thicker than water, Blondie" _ he says as she leans into his comforting embrace.

This is the way it's been for a long time now; Stacy, Me and Glenn also known as The good, The bad and The ugly, also known as our family.

* * *

"_I, um, I'm going to get dressed, so i'll leave you two to talk..." _Stacy says almost awquardly as she walks away from us and back into her bedroom, where I think John must still be, even if I'd rather not think about it, but then there was just two.

The brothers of destruction.

Worse thing was it was Michelle causing the destruction of Mark.

"_We used to see the world the same, but she doesn't anymore..." _I hear Mark say as soon as Stacy is our of earshot, _"It's like I don't even know her anymore...She's hell bent on getting revenge on John for rejecting her or whatever happened, therefore Stacy's on her target list as she's now with the forementioned John" _he says softly, I think Mark is more concerned with our sisters safety and her relationship with John rather than his own with his wife.

"_And I know the truth is Stacy can handle herself and I'm sure John can too, are you willing to through your whole marriage away because your wife is now going through some cry for attention? Who they see is who you'll be, right?" _I ask truthfully, wondering how he'd respond to the question about his wife.

"_I'd prefer it if her cry for help was getting drunk at a bar, instead of her targetting my now our family Glenn, and you don't even like her, so why are you defending her actions?" _I wasn't defending her actions, she had become more psychotic than ever of recent, and all because of John Cena.

"_I'm not defending her actions, I'm just looking at it from the point of view of a woman scorned, and you're my brother I just wanted to see where your head's at, I mean your marriage may be over and I know you love her or atleast loved her at one point in time, so what are you going to say to her, have you even spoken to her?" _

"_Every story has a villain, and she's ours" _Mark states bitterly, as he leaves me standing alone in my own house, wondering how this situation happened and where I was when everyone's lives started becoming a movie.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: First of all I would like to say sorry for not updating for like ever.. I've kinda ran out of inspiration for it, but I have another chapter after this planned, so this is the second to last chapter!**_

_**Secondly I would like to thank Ainat, my time is now and therealchamps for your reviews for the last chapter,they mean so much to me :) **_

* * *

I practically ran out of the room away from my two brother's I couldn't take it, the second I closed my bedroom door I breathed a sigh of relief, I tried to do it quietly trying not to wake my boyfriend who I had left sleeping about half an hour ago, I now noticed that the man I had left asleep was no longer asleep, he was sitting on the bed, still shirtless but he had his jogging bottoms on as soon as my eyes rested on him his beautiful blue eyes lifted greet mine.

"_Hey, you ok?" _He asks me his voice laced full of concern as he stands up to be closer to me, _"Michelle is a bitch!" _I say out loud in fustration and he laughs as he slips his arms around my slender waist as he pulls me towards him, _"What has she done now?" _He says almost in a whisper, trying to comfort me he can tell I'm getting angry but I wasn't letting the bitch get the better of me, _"Just playing with Mark's head, I mean she made this ultimatum and somehow I'm the one feeling bad, like I've done something wrong" _I say as I move out of his reach to sit on the bed, _"I mean she asked him to choose between her and me, I'm his sister, how selfish can she be? She's married to him yet she's still not happy!" _I can feel myself getting angry, god I hated that bitch, she makes me so mad, yet Marks married to her, how could he be with such a evil person?

Was there ever any good in her?

John sat beside me, _"Baby, come on this isn't your fault, she got herself into this mess with her lies, and a marriage can't survive if someone's lying.." _He says as he pulls me closer to his rather attractive muscular chest, I know what he's saying is right, but right now it's not comforting me, but the feel of him being so close to me is calming me down.

" _I love you, you know that?" _I whisper as I once again find myself compelled to look into his beautiful blue eyes, he smiles back at me, he had such a captivating smile, _"I love you too.." _He responds before I feel his lips touching mine as all the anger I felt from moments ago melted away.

* * *

As i look down at the noise coming from below my right hand, i see that my phone is vibrating upon the table, I looked down at it and recognised the person's caller I.D I smile, he was finally calling, I answer almost immediately, _"Hi" _I say as innocently as I could, _"We need to talk" _The man on the other side of the phone responds sternly no expression in his voice. We arrange to meet for something to eat, as I hang up I smile wickedly, who said I couldn't wrap a man around my little finger?

God they were just too easy to manipulate these days.

* * *

"_Glenn?" _I hear my sisters voice call out as I'm resting on the couch catching up with some television on my day off, as soon as I had heard her voice she had appeared out of her room with him, John Cena, he looked tense, but then again I would be if I met myself. I can come across as being scary.

"_I'm I mean we're going for something to eat, do you want to come?" _She smiles optimistically, I can see she wants to see if I'll make the effort with the younger man, who had his hand in hers, _"Um, sure, let me just grab my jacket" _I say, I kinda stun myself by agreeing but then again, just like Mark I'd do anything for my younger sister.

"_You'll be fine, Glenn loves me and you love me, least you'll have one thing in common" _I heard her say to the tall, dark haired man she was standing with, and I laugh thinking how right she was.

As I wait for my girlfriends older brother to return from his room so we could go out, I felt a slight tension in the air, I'd made my peace with Mark, the problems that his wife had caused and I know that made Stacy happy, but her brother there was something different about him, I don't know maybe it's just the way he is, his facial reactions emotionless.

That's when she speaks, _"You'll be fine, Glenn loves me and you love me, least you'll have one thing in common" _and maybe she's right, it's true I do love her and so does he.

About a minute after she's uttered the words, he has returned, _"Ready?" _I hear her whisper in my ear, my lips can't help but form a smile, as I nod my head as she takes me with her as we follow Glenn out of his house and out into the cool, fresh air outside.

* * *

As I sit at the table and wait for her arrive, I drum my fingers against the table waiting for her to arrive, I glance around the restaurant its full of couples that are in love, as she sits down I conclude I don't actually know what we are. She smiles at me, but my face remains unchanged, normally I would have smiled back if it was any other day, but today was different.

I'm starting to wonder if she was the woman I married, she looks now like the embodiment of evil, what there ever any good in her?

"_So what did you want to talk about?" _I hear her ask me, as if she doesn't know, I look at her, she is incredible, _"Your ultimatum..." _I breath out slowly, waiting for her response.

"_You want to talk about it, now? I mean Mark I gave you that ultimatum last night, that's when we were supposed to talk about it? Actually no wait we weren't you were supposed to tell me that I mean more to you than her!" _I can feel the anger rising in my voice as I talk and I had to remain calm.

* * *

"_That's the thing Michelle, you used to mean the world to me, but now.." _I pause as to think what to say next, how to tell her I didn't love her anymore, _"I don't think there is an us any more..." _I says emotionless, I can't have her knowning she is breaking me inside, I won't give her the satisfaction, she is the one who broke us, not me.

"_What? Mark you can't be serious, we are married!" _I hear her respond, even though there's no emotion in it, just like my voice was earlier.

"_I want a divorce Michelle..." _I say harshly as I walk away leaving my soon to-be ex-wife alone in a crowded room.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always x x x_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: We're finally here, my final chapter! **_

_**I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Thank you to all of you (you know who you are) for your lovely and supportive reviews x x x**_

* * *

For the first time I look across at the couple that are sitting opposite me on the table, my sister and her new boyfriend, the WWE champion John Cena, the younger, muscular man seemed to be less tense then before when he heard my sister invited me to this lunch, his hand resting on the table drumming on it, silently though, my sister smiling at him as she places her hand on top of his and then he smiles at her, How sweet? I think I'm going to be sick.

_"So, where did Mark run off too earlier?" _She asked me when her attention was placed on me as she plays with the other man's hand, _"He went to get answers off Michelle" _I respond casually, I can see my sister smiling at my comment, then I heard a vibration and I saw the other man look down at his phone, _"What the-" _He starts to say, both my attention and my sisters gaze are now on him, _"You ok baby?" _I hear her ask him, _"I just got a text..." _He surprises me by passing his phone to me and on the screen it says;

**_I heard every story deserves a happy ending and as mines now over, _**

**_You and your bitch will pay..._**

**_You know you love me M x_**

"_Is that Michelle?" _I ask as I look up from the cell phone, and he nods, I can see the annoyance cross my sisters face.

* * *

"_What did she have to say for herself?" _I ask agitated, God this woman was annoying, why could she not just go away? _"Nothing for you to worry about..." _Both dark haired men responded to me at the same time, as I watch my brother and my other half share a strange look, _"John, you better not be lying to me, baby" _I say as I lean in close to him, I can smell his aftershave on his skin, I know I'll break his resilience to tell me and so can Glenn, _"Stacy, she's just informed us that Mark is asking her for a divorce and it's his fault..." _I hear Glenn's voice respond, _"What? Really?" _I'm not sure if I'm shocked, surprised or happy, Mark asked her for a divorce, and it's John's fault, why that stupid cow, I want to smack her face, why can't she leave us alone.

* * *

As my beautiful girlfriend excuses herself from the table to go to the little girls room, my eyes connect with Glenn for the first time since he asked me who the text message was off, he's terrifyingly scary, _"What should I do? What do you think she's going to? _I ask him, he chuckles slightly, _" Michelle is crazy, I don't want Stacy getting hurt, and according to her you love her, so all I need you too do is look after my sister, I'll take care of Michelle" _I remain silent for a minute Stacy was right, Glenn did love her and he was just a protective older brother, I could see it in his eyes when I showed him that text I had received, _" Thank you I know you're not doing it for your family not me, and Stacy's right I do love her, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her" _I respond truthfully. _"Good, that's what I wanted to hear, your not too bad Cena, she could do worse" _He laughs, _"Is that your sign of approval I take it?" _I inquire curiously _"Something like that Cena, don't make me regret it" _His voice is spine-tingling, _"I'm just joking kid" _He laughs as he disappears leaving me alone to wait for Stacy.

* * *

For the second time that day, I saw that my phone was ringing, but this time it wasn't my husband calling, it was another man, I see his name and it burns me, _"Hi" _I answer the phone immediately, "_What can I do for you? _I ask the man, _"I think we need to talk..." _The man on the other side of the phone responds sternly no expression in his voice, just like my husband had been, he arranges a time for us to meet up and talk, I wonder what he wants. As soon as he hangs up I smile wickedly! God, men they were just too easy to manipulate these days, I had lost one, but this one could help me win him back.

* * *

The room is dark and errie, _"Hi Michelle, glad you could take time off your manipulating to come and see me" _I say as the blonde, cold-hearted woman approaches the bar where I am sitting, _"Glenn, I don't know what you're on about!"_ She says as she sits down on the stool next to me, _"I read John's text, I was with him when you sent it!"_ From the corner of my eye as I watch this woman, she was a manipulator, and she was a good one except she was done now, she had nothing to play for or play with.

_"Look Glenn, he has ruined my marriage I was angry"_

_"Michelle, he didn't do anything, you brought this on youself, Mark came to see me this morning and I tried to defend you, now I don't even see why I did"_

She's done.

She's lost.

_"Glenn, I love Mark, please help me?" _She says, she tries to act innocent, but I know she's not.

_"Michelle, I don't think anyone could help you but a phyciatrist, you need help! And Stay away from my family, that includes John, or you will have me to deal with me!" _ Now I understand what Mark said when every story had a villain, and Michelle was definitely ours.

* * *

_"Glenn" _I call his name, the second I see him coming out of his favourite bar alone, I hear off Stacy that he vanished half way through their lunch with John after John got a text off my soon-to-be- Ex-wife, _"What are you doing here?" _I inquire as soon as he notices me, _"Decided to clear the air with your soon-to-be ex-wife" _He says as he walks past me slightly, _"How did you know about that?" _I hadn't told anyone. _"She_ send_ John a text that claimed him and Stacy we're going to pay for ruining her happy ending, How did I ever let you marry this physcho?" _I laughed, Glenn, defended me, I was used to him defending our sister not me, _"You were right Mark, you deserve better" _He says confidently, _"I thought you wanted me to work things out with Michelle, it was a cry for help?"_ I reminded him, "John_ and Stacy today..even as nausiating as it was, that was love, what you and Michelle had was torture and not in the good kind" _he says jokingly.

_"Every story deserves a happy ending, go find yourself one...Like they have" _I look to where he is motioning me to look at, there was my blonde haired sister and her dark haired boyfriend, walking hand in hand in the street, him whispering things in her ear and her smiling and laughing.

_"Hey Mark, Glenn, you ok?" _She says as the loving couple walk past us, _"Yeah absolutely" _We both respond not that they are paying attention to us anymore, as they are kissing walking down the street.

* * *

A week later, I hear the story of how everything turned out off Glenn and Mark as they invited me and John to dinner in the city one night after a house show, I heard every story deserves a happy ending, and I'm happy with this ending.

Me and John we're together and in love, Glenn became the man I knew he always would be, and Mark was finally happy once again, away from that cold-hearted bitch.

* * *

_**A/N 2: **__**Please Read And Review as always x x x**_


End file.
